


Look At You

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Minhyuk is curious when Hoseok brings home a peculiarly shaped package, but it doesn't take long for him to find out what it is. And it gives him more than a few ideas.





	Look At You

Minhyuk looked up when the door opened, seeing Hyunwoo enter the dorm. He awkwardly wiped his feet on the front mat. “Hoseok, there’s a package for you downstairs. I signed for it,” he mumbled, pulling off his hat. Hoseok perked up, rushing past him to slip some shoes on. He thanked Hyunwoo in a rush before leaving.

“What’s the package?” Minhyuk asked, watching Hyunwoo remove his jacket. Hyunwoo shrugged, as usual not intruding on anything that didn’t affect him.

“I don’t know. It’s a bigger one,” he replied, leaving the room. That piqued Minhyuk’s interest, uncurling himself from his position on the couch to follow Hoseok down to see. He cracked his toes, wondering is he should put on socks before his shoes. Before he could decide, Hoseok was already back, carefully bringing his package through the door before shutting it with a quiet click.

Hyunwoo was right, the package was pretty big. A thin but large cardboard box. It didn’t look like the usual boxes Hoseok got clothes or supplements in. Minhyuk jumped to his feet and walked over to Hoseok, who began dragging the package rather than carrying it. He didn’t offer to help, just stared between the package and Hoseok.

“What’s in the package?” he repeated, this time hoping to get a definitive answer. Hoseok adjusted his hold on the package with a strained expression.

“A mirror,” he grunted, dragging it facing backwards towards his room. Minhyuk followed him, craning his neck to see if anything on the box said more. Hoseok grunted again, this time in annoyance. “Thanks for the help,” he huffed when he finally made it to his room and leaned the mirror against his bed.

“What was I supposed to do? Use those muscles you work so hard to get!” Minhyuk bit back, watching Hoseok fiddle with opening the box. “Don’t you have enough mirrors?” he asked genuinely. Hoseok huffed louder, taking it as more teasing, and kept silent as he gently lowered the box to the ground.

“I wanted a full body mirror,” Hoseok finally answered, slowly pulling the it from the box. It was a large and long, a bit wider than the usual store mirrors. Hoseok strained to lift it again before leaning it against the wall.

“Where are you going to put it?” Minhyuk stared at his reflection, watching Hoseok break down the box, trying to hide the visible strain on his face.

“Right on this wall.” Hoseok pointed to the one the mirror was leaned against. Minhyuk struggled to hide his smirk. He planned to put it across from the bed. He probably intended to stand in front of his bed to look at his outfit for the day, but Minhyuk had something else in mind. He hummed, smiling to his reflection when Hoseok had his back turned.

“It’ll be perfect there,” he said casually, and Hoseok hummed in response. He settled on the bed, watching him in his process of hanging the mirror. His eyes followed Hoseok as he paced in thought, left the room to grab a hammer, wincing as he banged a nail in and finally hung the mirror up. When it was done, Hoseok stood in front of it, making sure it wouldn’t fall or hang crooked. Minhyuk grinned in triumph. From his perspective on the bed, he could see everything perfectly.

“You’re such a big help,” Hoseok teased, grabbing the hammer and extra nails to put away. Minhyuk dramatically stretched before getting off the bed.

“I was supervision. I would’ve said if something was done wrong.”

“Oh, I bet you would,” Hoseok drawled sarcastically, waiting for Minhyuk to start walking out before he followed, closing the door behind him. He knew Minhyuk had a tendency to linger in his room, and wanted to prevent him getting into any trouble, as he often did. He went to put the tools away while Minhyuk grinned to himself, wondering when to put his plan in action.

-

Another week passed before Minhyuk made his move. He knocked a few times on Hoseok’s door, waiting for his affirmation before entering. Hoseok was on his bed, wiggling his feet absentmindedly as he scrolled through his phone. Minhyuk smiled innocently, waiting for Hoseok to look up.

“What’s up?” Hoseok asked casually, setting his phone beside him on the bed. He shuffled over for Minhyuk to sit. Minhyuk did so, but sat up rather than settling down onto the pillow. Hoseok leaned against him.

“How’s the mirror working for you?” Minhyuk asked, and he felt Hoseok chuckle, adjusting himself so he could look at it as well. He looked smaller in his oversized black hoodie.

“Good. I can see my full body better now.” His voice was relaxed, bordering on sleepy. Minhyuk rubbed Hoseok’s arm lightly.

“It’s in a good spot,” Minhyuk added, gripping Hoseok’s arm to encourage him to sit up. He leaned in and kissed Hoseok’s temple, lowering down from his cheek to his jaw when he sat up. Hoseok sighed contentedly, angling his neck so Minhyuk could press his face into it.

“Maybe I could see your full body too,” he chuckled against his skin, inhaling the scent of his clothes and shampoo before pressing a kiss to his neck. Hoseok laughed, cut off by a gasp when he kissed a sensitive spot.

“That was terrible. You need to leave now!” he exclaimed jokingly, making Minhyuk laugh against his skin. He wrapped his arms around him so he couldn’t try and push him away playfully, going at his neck in a proper attack. Hoseok’s reaction was immediate, melting against his kisses right away, tipping his head back and moaning softly when he’d linger on one spot.

“I will if you want me too,” Minhyuk grinned, sucking on a particular spot near his pulse point that made Hoseok shiver. He started to pull away, but he felt hands grip his hair and keep him in place.

“No, don’t… please,” Hoseok whispered, and for once Minhyuk didn’t keep teasing. He pulled him closer, making Hoseok hold onto Minhyuk’s thighs for balance. He switched to the other side of his neck, licking and sucking but being careful not to leave marks. Hoseok’s breathing quickened, his bottom lip caught between his teeth to keep himself from crying out. Minhyuk knew how bad Hoseok wanted to kiss him, but he kept his lips against his neck a little longer.

When he finally pulled back, Hoseok settled in front of Minhyuk properly, grabbing him with both hands to bring him into a proper kiss. Minhyuk hummed into it, wrapping his arms around Hoseok again. It was soft at first, both getting their footing before pushing harder. Hoseok deepened the kiss, lips soft and supple. He parted his lips willingly, humming when Minhyuk teased him with his tongue. His fingers grazed against the hem of his sweater, yearning to touch bare skin. Hoseok tilted his head for a better angle, the kiss growing needy and messy. Minhyuk groaned into the kiss, lightly tugging on Hoseok’s bottom lip before sucking on it, making him whine.

Minhyuk pulled back to look at Hoseok, the way his skin flushed, the way his kiss bruised lips parted in confusion. Minhyuk moved both of them slightly, so his own back was turned to the mirror and Hoseok had a perfect view of it. He didn’t seem to notice, watching Minhyuk and biting his lip, waiting for more. He gestured towards the mirror.

“Watch,” Minhyuk whispered, leaning in and kissing him again. He felt Hoseok shiver, eyes still open and taking in the sight of the kiss as well as the feeling. Minhyuk took the opportunity to push his hands past the fabric of Hoseok’s hoodie and shirt underneath, touching his soft skin. Hoseok moaned, arching into it. Pulling back from his lip and watching Hoseok watch the two of them, he pushed the hoodie up, exposing more of his bare skin to the cool air. His hands were greedy, brushing against his toned stomach and hips. The touches were for himself, hardly providing anything to Hoseok other than desperate impatience. He looked up at his face and saw his eyebrows raise in anticipation, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Minhyuk smiled softly, encouraging Hoseok to lift his arms so he could strip him. Hoseok shyly obeyed, gasping from the chill of the room as his hoodie and shirt were removed. Minhyuk took in the sight of his body, never tired of it even when he saw it quite frequently.

“Look at yourself,” he cooed, trailing his hands down from his shoulders to his hips. Hoseok arched into the touch, glancing at the mirror before looking back up at Minhyuk. “You’re so perfect…” he trailed off, touching a ticklish part of his waist and making him arch up abruptly.

“I’d rather watch you touch me properly,” Hoseok groaned, spreading his legs so Minhyuk could get closer. Minhyuk grinned at him, making Hoseok swallow. He only had that look when he was planning to wreck him. He leaned back in, both hands on his chest. One hand lowered to a nipple, lightly brushing over it with his thumb. Hoseok whined, looking at Minhyuk with pleading eyes, who remained still.

“Look back up, watch me touch you,” his voice was husky, staring at Hoseok with hungry eyes. Hoseok nodded, holding his breath and glancing past him to watch from the different angle. Minhyuk touched him carefully, deliberately, performing for the image Hoseok stared at. He rubbed a firm thumb over one nipple, the other hand lingering against his chest, teasing the possibility of more. Hoseok moaned low in his throat, arching up to try and encourage his hands. As he rubbed in circles, he leaned in and kissed Hoseok’s neck, grazing his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin.

Hoseok shivered, arching against both sensations, breath trembling on his lips. He reached up to stroke his hands down Minhyuk’s back, enjoying the way it looked in the reflection. Minhyuk couldn’t help but moan against his neck, circling his tongue over his pulse point as a reward. Hoseok’s fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt, his breath catching at the sensation. Minhyuk returned his attention to his nipples, tugging them as he pressed wet, lazy kisses to his neck. Hoseok panted, squirming from the pleasure he was receiving and the desire for more. When Minhyuk pulled back to look at him, his cheeks and ears were flushed pink, slowly reaching down his chest. His eyes were pleading, biting his lip as his nipples were toyed with.

“You want more?” Minhyuk cooed, grinning playfully. Hoseok nodded, hands on his back tugging at his shirt to encourage it off. Minhyuk sat back enough to comfortably pull his shirt off, tossing it behind him. Hoseok looked flustered, reaching out to pull him closer again. He kissed him hungrily, hands greedily lowering to his pants in a hasty attempt to remove them. Minhyuk complied, feeling him successfully slip them past his hips. He angled away when he tried to make his underwear follow, only letting the first layer be pulled away. He wanted Hoseok just as exposed as him. He kicked his pants the rest of the way down his legs, shoving them to the side until they fell from the bed.

Minhyuk focused on Hoseok’s pants, which were tighter than he’d anticipated. They were practically glued to him like a second skin, making him have to work to remove them properly. Hoseok must have grown as frustrated as Minhyuk, because he sat up off the bed to pull them down his legs, stubborn fabric clinging to his ankles. They both sighed in triumph when they finally fell to the floor beside Minhyuk’s, panting from the daunting task. Hoseok reached towards Minhyuk to touch him, eyes widening in confusion when he was stopped. Minhyuk grabbed both his wrists, coaxing them to rest comfortably over his head before letting them go, knowing he’d sent the proper message. He grabbed the waistband of Hoseok’s underwear, peeling them off slowly.

Hoseok blinked in shock, squirming against Minhyuk’s touch as he lowered down the bed. He lifted his hips for a better angle, and Hoseok moaned as Minhyuk leaned his face down. He spread Hoseok’s trembling thighs so he could fit closer, smirking as he watched Hoseok’s eyes indecisively raise and lower from down at Minhyuk to up at the mirror. He didn’t think Hoseok would enjoy the mirror being used in this way, he simply wanted to tease.

“Minhyuk!” Hoseok cried out once his mouth made contact, pressing his lips to give the tip a sloppy kiss. Minhyuk held Hoseok’s hips firmly as he parted his lips, taking his cock into his mouth. Hoseok hissed, hips twitching up against his touch. Minhyuk dug his nails into his skin to keep him at bay, since the idea of his mouth being fucked was too daunting. Hoseok’s hands gripped the headboard, muscles flexing from his grip. He took him in deeper, humming when Hoseok groaned. He wrapped a hand around his cock where his mouth didn’t reach, squeezing lightly and pumping sporadically. Hoseok’s breath was growing heavy, panting through parted lips.

“I don’t want to come in your mouth,” he whined, lowering a hand to Minhyuk’s hair to try and urge him from his cock. Minhyuk did pull back, but only to suck the tip into his mouth and focus on tonguing the slit. Hoseok cried out, gripping his hair and staring down at him with a helpless expression. Minhyuk licked his lips to make them visibly wet, pleased when he heard Hoseok gulp down his whimper before he let his cock slide past them once more.

He lingered on his cock for a while longer, making Hoseok cry out in warning. He couldn’t tell if his fingernails were burning against his scalp in attempt to push him off or keep him on. Minhyuk knew Hoseok was close to coming from the way his breath fluttered and his thighs tensed. Before he could completely tip over the edge, he pulled off, wiping his lips and grinning. Hoseok let out an impatient whine, tipping his head back and smacking it against the headboard. “You said you didn’t want to.” Minhyuk shrugged, faltering from his teasing persona as Hoseok looked at him. He swallowed, seeing his usually vulnerable eyes darken with lust.

“I’d rather come with you inside me,” Hoseok reached for him to come closer, but Minhyuk waved him off. He stood up off the bed, finding the lube Hoseok kept in the same spot. He tossed it onto the bed before digging for a condom, trusting Hoseok to buy another box soon. Before he got back onto the bed, he removed his underwear, stepping out of them without flourish. Hoseok’s eyes followed him as he climbed back onto the bed. He clearly had an ulterior motive from the way he grabbed him to clash their lips back together. He kissed him hungrily, moaning lightly into his mouth when his bottom lip was nibbled on. He pushed Minhyuk back until he fell back into sitting in the position he started in, perfectly centered in the mirrors reflection.

“I want to ride you, so you can see everything,” he whispered, gesturing to the mirror. It took everything for Minhyuk not to lose it from concept alone.

“Fuck, yes please,” Minhyuk groaned. Hoseok swung his leg over Minhyuk, straddling him before settling in his lap. Minhyuk reached for the lube, unable to resist gripping Hoseok’s ass with his other hand. It made him stiffen from the impact, his expression neutral. He watched Minhyuk squeeze a more than generous amount onto his fingers, bracing himself by gripping his shoulders. Minhyuk gave him a second to relax, circling his finger aimlessly around the rim. After a nod of encouragement, Hoseok gasped lightly as the first finger pushed in slowly. Minhyuk was careful at first, letting Hoseok get used to the stretch. When his noises became less tense, he added a second finger, making Hoseok hiss lightly.

Hoseok started to twitch his hips against his movements, his hands sliding down from Minhyuk’s shoulders to touch his chest. His eyes were closed, head tipping back as the stretch switched from discomfort to pleasure. Minhyuk made sure he pushed in deep, using his advantageously long fingers. He added a third and Hoseok groaned, grabbing Minhyuk’s wrist and fucking himself at his own pace. He said something under his breath, but Minhyuk couldn’t hear it over his own curse. He let him continue to ensure he was properly stretched, indulging himself with the sight.

When he finally pulled his fingers out, Hoseok sighed at the loss, his eyelashes fluttering. Minhyuk wanted to be quick putting on the condom, but his fingers were slippery from his previous work. He managed to roll it on carefully, looking back up at Hoseok once he was finished.

“Ready?” he asked, and Hoseok nodded eagerly, spreading his thighs for better access. Minhyuk licked his lips, lining himself up to Hoseok’s entrance and Hoseok sank down onto him, moaning loudly. Minhyuk gripped his hips, groaning in shock as Hoseok confidently sank onto him completely. Once he was seated, he froze, biting his lip hard to keep composed. Minhyuk rubbed his thighs to comfort him, enjoying the way they twitched under his touch. He cooed his encouragement at him in a soft voice, cupping Hoseok’s cheek. He leaned into it, expression soft from the praise.

When he was ready, Hoseok started to move against him, cautiously lifting up before sinking back down. He took time building a steady rhythm, Minhyuk gripping his hips and hissing through gritted teeth. He rolled his hips, making himself moan. Minhyuk tilted his head to the side, curiously glancing at the mirror. Hoseok’s back looked fantastic in its rhythmic movement, but the angle didn’t please him. He wanted to see more, and wondered how Hoseok watching himself would affect him.

“Turn around,” he blurted out to Hoseok, who widened his eyes in confusion. His lips parted, and it took a few moments for him to understand what he meant. Once he caught on, he swallowed before nodding. He looked disappointed as he lifted himself from Minhyuk’s cock, bottom lip jutting out in a slight pout. When he set himself back up into proper position, Minhyuk had a better view of his ass, which he immediately put his hands on out of habit. When Hoseok looked up and faced the mirror, he blushed as if intimidated by it. He spread his thighs and adjusted himself so he could sink back down, groaning from the new angle.

Glancing back at the mirror, Minhyuk was much more satisfied, watching Hoseok build up a new rhythm on his cock. His face and chest were flushed, lips parted and eyes shut. He could see his expression even when he ducked his head, trying to hide his face as he let out a few whines. He gripped his thighs, getting faster until he was practically bouncing. Minhyuk got a better view of his ass as well, briefly glancing down and watching him take his cock.

Hoseok arched his back, circling his hips when the other technique became too tiring. Minhyuk moaned loudly, reaching up and pulling Hoseok’s head back by his hair. He whimpered in response, desperate to come. “You want to watch yourself come?” he asked, voice rough, and Hoseok winced in embarrassment before nodding. Minhyuk gripped Hoseok’s hips, stilling him so he could gain control, thrusting up to meet his movements.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, making Hoseok tense up, hissing. He reached down to his neglected cock, crying out when he wrapped his hand around it. He wouldn’t last long. Luckily, Minhyuk wasn’t too far behind.

Hoseok panted as he started stroking his cock, bucking his hips into his fist. Minhyuk pulled him down onto his erection roughly, feeling Hoseok clench around him. Hoseok bent down slightly, and Minhyuk watched him as he lost it. He came with a cry of Minhyuk’s name, body tensing and shaking from the force. Minhyuk groaned, too hard to keep composed from the way Hoseok had tightened around his cock. He waited it out, hearing how ruined Hoseok was from the way he was panting.

Minhyuk let out a confused moan when Hoseok abruptly started moving again. He shifted so he leaned back into Minhyuk, his chest against his sweaty back. In this position, Hoseok could only circle his hips, letting Minhyuk take control again. When he gripped his hips and started thrusting, Hoseok tipped his head back so it rested on his shoulder, moans light and tired. He was moaning for Minhyuk’s benefit, breath light against his ear. Minhyuk couldn’t help but looking in the mirror again, seeing Hoseok watching him as well. His lip pulled up in a slight smirk, and Minhyuk couldn’t help digging his nails into Hoseok’s hips hard as he came. Hoseok kissed his ear once he fell back against the bed.

With a wince Hoseok pulled off, settling down on the bed beside Minhyuk, who didn’t stay long, getting up to get rid of the condom. Once he came back, Hoseok was stretching with an uncomfortable expression. It softened when he saw Minhyuk, his eyes sparkling as he smiled.

“Like what you see?” he asked, grinning shyly. Minhyuk settled back on the bed, nuzzling his head against Hoseok’s shoulder.

“Yes, I did,” he mumbled, embarrassed to admit it. He had meant to tease Hoseok, not expecting to discover something new about himself as well. Hoseok laughed, and Minhyuk curled up shyly.

“Me too,” Hoseok whispered, kissing Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk shuffled closer to Hoseok, trying to reposition them for better cuddles. Hoseok whined as usual, squirming against his tight hugs and legs wrapping around him. Minhyuk ignored him until he quieted down, grinning in triumph.

And he didn’t need a mirror to know that Hoseok was smiling too.

-

“Hoseok!” Kihyun shouted a second time, trying to be firm. “We have to go!” It took a few more seconds before Hoseok walked up, rubbing his eye and frowning. Minhyuk watched Hyungwon’s expression change, an idea popping into his sleepy head.

“Wasting time looking in the mirror again?” He smirked, reaching over and squeezing his arm teasingly. He laughed when Hoseok moved away as usual, hiding against Minhyuk for comfort. Minhyuk giggled, looking down at him. Only he saw the way Hoseok’s ears turned red, knowing he was embarrassed about the mirror for a much different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!!  
> Twitter: @vampchangkyun / CuriousCat: vampirepun


End file.
